Harriet Potter and the Commercial that Changed her Life
by WhenTheSunRiseSets
Summary: Harriet Lily Nicole Potter's life sucked. Capital S Sucked. So on a regular, normal, day, in regular, normal, # 4, Privet Drive, She REALLY didn't expect anything crazy, or life changing to happen, but it did. And this story is all about how one commercial on the T.V. changed her life, for better or for worse. Suck at summaries, sorry. if anyone can make a cover for me, please PM!
1. Chapter 1

Harriet moaned in agony, after her last beating from Uncle Vernon seeing a speck of dust on " dear poor Harold's'" video game console, he had blown up. Now, she was no doctor, but she was pretty sure she had at least two broken ribs, her arm broken in 5 places, and she'd be limping for about a month while her leg healed. She didn't even want to go to the wet spot on the back of her small head.  
"GIRL! GET IN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST FOR MY ICKLE HAROLD-KINS", Aunt Petunia screeched.  
"Yes Aunt Petunia", she said meekly as she tried to suppress the scream that bubbled in her throat from moving her not-yet-healed joints. As her aunt opened the small latch on the door to the cupboard under the stairs, she shoved her horse-like face so close to Harri's she could hear her breathing.  
"Now listen here girl, and listen well, because I won't say it again-"  
" Don't burn the bacon, yes ma'am, I know.", she finished.  
"Good," she started, " And I shan't have any of your cheek while your at it, understand me girl?"  
" Yes, ma'am", she finished. And that was that at No. Four Privet Drive, if you were one Harriet Lily Nicole Potter, that is.  
As she limped her pale, malnourished body down to the kitchen , she tried to think of a time when it wasn't like this. When her parents loved her. When Harold wasn't a fat whale of a twin brother. When she wasn't a stick. When she was loved.  
Nope, she couldn't think of a thing, even with her photographic memory.  
'Wait a second, there was a time, when I was born!', she thought to herself.  
But even seconds after that, in St. Mungos Hospital, the annoying old coot who ruined any chance of her life being remotely normal dug his nose into the Potter's business (* wink wink, nudge nudge, Dumbledore, wink wink, nudge nudge*) and obliterated it.  
Bam  
Boom  
Explosion Noise  
GONE!  
And so, may I present, my life.  
But it was okay, she was used to it. Ever since her dear, fat, tuskless walrus of a twin brother was proclaimed child of the prophecy, she had been ignored by her parents, their friends, and everyone around her, except if she had done something wrong. She had always been a stick because her "parents" were too busy with Harold to feed her, so she had to scavenge what food she did have, which was usually the old, moulding food at the bottom of the fridge, as that was all she could reach. She was unhealthy and sickly, probably forever, because of this all because of that old fool. She could remember the day like it was yesterday...  
*flashback*  
"Ahhhh, Lily, James, how nice to see you again! There has been a rumor going on that you just gave birth to two healthy twins!", Dumbledore said with a benign twinkle in his eyes, directing them to Lily at that last line.  
"Oh yes Headmaster, would you like to see the boy, the girl is getting magical blocks because she has a very powerful magical signature for her age and we don't want her having mishaps with accidental magic, it will automatically come off at age 11. I'm so proud!', James beamed.  
"Yes, yes, may I know their names?", he asked offhandedly, but not with out a flash of fear in his eyes at the mention of such a powerful child that went unnoticed by the newly dubbed parents of the room. Little did they know, the very nurse assigned to the job of placing the magical blocks, or MB's for short had finished and was standing outside the whole time, allowing Harriet, who was attached to the nurse's hip, to witness this memory.  
" The names are Harriet Lily Nicole Potter and Harold James Sirius Potter.", answered the nurse, who decided to finally walk in, seeing as there was no drama going on that she could gossip about.  
Coincidentally, as soon as the nurse walked off, Dumbledore said the one bit of drama that she wanted to hear, The Great Prophecy.  
" My dear friends, I have some grave news I wish to share with you, a prophecy. A prophecy I think is about your daughter. I heard it from Sybill Trelwany, the new Divination professor. It goes like this.

THE END OF THE DARK LORD IS NEAR,  
THE CHOSEN ONE SHALL BE LEFT, WHILE FALSE CHILD SPOILT  
BUT FEAR NOT, FOR CHILD OF ANIMALS SHALL BE THE TRUE CHOSEN ONE,  
AND SHALL BE SAVED.  
NOW, THE DARK LORD, LIGHT LORD, AND KING SHALL FALL,  
AND NEW ERA SHALL COMMENCE.  
BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES,  
SHE SHALL BE PROCLAIMED THE GREY LADY.

"Damn, I should have told you the fake one i had prepared, I completely forgot.", Dumbles muttered under his breath. " Now I have to obliviate the parents and get rid of the evidence. And so he did, and it never even crossed his mind to obliviate the twins just in case any of them had photographic memory. Which Harri did. Which was his Fatal Flaw. Which led us to where we are now.  
*end flashback*  
Harri sighed as she was lost in her memories, as she started to make the bacon. that was the day her life ended.


	2. Chapter 2

As she put down the heavy cast iron skillet that her aunt forced her to use when cooking bacon, she noticed something _really_ odd. The television set was off! It was never off, even at night. Heck, the thing wasn't even off when the Dursleys (and Harold, Vernon, Petunia, and Harold, obviously never her.) went on holiday and left her with the resident cat lady, Mrs. Figg.

"A-A-Aunt Petunia", she called out tentatively, hoping desperately she would be heard out.

"What is it Freak?!", she answered angrily. "

Th-the telly is-isn't on, a-an-and I w-was w-w-wonder-wondering i-if y-y-you wanted m-me to t-turn it b-ba-back on?", she finally spat out after much struggling to keep her voice even and clear. Which failed obviously.

" Whatever.." she mumbled, and it was clear to see, or hear, she was upset she couldn't get her in trouble for "not doing one of her chores" aka, not making sure everything was perfect.

She hurried over, not waning to loiter and risk having the bacon burn. She turned the red knob that represented on and off, then turned back to her work. that's when she noticed something even more strange on the telly, there was a man that looked like a _lion_ on the _news_!

"Yes, yes, Diane, as i was saying, Splicing is a project we scientists have been working on for years! You see viewers, Spilcing is the act of severing certain parts of the genetic structer and replacing those parts with the same ones from animals!", the lion man said with a wide, toothy smile on his face.

"This not only affects your talents ex. faster running, stronger, better hearing... but it also changes how you look! I used to be rather pudgy, but now I am as fit, lean, and strong as a lion! And that's not all, but it's also only 65 pounds sterling!

This interested Harri, to not only have the ability of an animal at her fingertips, but to also break free from the tight, abusive grip of _them_ , well, it's all she had ever asked for! Getting the money shouldn't be hard, Harold leaves his money around the house so often, he doesn't even know where half of it is, much less care. with these happy, exciting thoughts in her head, she walked down to the table with a bright, happy smile on her face, but not without nicking a few pounds from the couch while doing so.

Over the next few weeks, Harri started nicking various assortments of pounds from either Harold or Vernon, and soon she had enough to buy a splicing treatment and then some. As luck would have it, the day after she got enough, it was Harold's (and her) birthday.

"Now listen here girl, we aren't doing this because we like you, _know_ that, we're doing this because we don't want anything ruining our Harold's special birthday. Mrs. Figg is sick with the flu, and we don't want you catching it and giving it to our sweet baby, got that!", Uncle Vernon bellowed as he turned a quite peculiar, and rather unhealthy, shade of puce in the face.

"Yes sir, I understand. I won't break anything, I won't eat anything, I won't do anything, and I won't move from this spot for anything", she said in monotone, careful to keep any and all emotion from her voice. Her uncle then analyzed her, as if trying to use his negative three brain cells to look for any cheek in her reply. After deeming her acceptable, he pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at his, signaling the universal gesture of, "I'm watching you!". Finally, a few more "Freak!"'s and, "You move one hair off of your head, you'll be in a lot of pain!"'s later, the Dursley's were off to the zoo. When she heard the collective cheers of "Harold is gone! Hooray!" from the smaller, bullied children, she knew that she could escape. She took one, tentative step forward, she didn't know if her uncle would set the motion sensor alarm on or not, before a sharp ringing sound flew off around the house. Thankfully, she knew Vernon's two passwords to everything. "Hmm, is it 6-23-80, the day his stillbirth child would have been born, or Tiptoe on Tulips, his favorite song? Maybe I should try both..." she thought out loud to herself, which she had a tendency to do.

It turned out to be the first one, since it was a number order alarm system. When that horrible ringing sound stopped, she _ran_ out the front door into the fresh air of the autumn-crisped Little Winging, Surrey.

"Ouch!", she exclaimed, a bee had stung her. She had thrust out her right arm in pain reflex and her magic flowed through her arm in reaction to the surprise. In result, with a screech and a bang, a large, double decker, purple bus popped up out of no where.

"Welcome aboard miss, and hop right in to the one, the only, Knight Bus!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome aboard miss, and hop right in to tha one, tha only, Knight Bus!", said a freckly, acne ridden 14-ish year old. Harri couldn't help but wonder why anyone would hire someone so blatantly young, but hey, if a large purple bus popped out of nowhere, than this guy can get hired for it.

"Erm...and what might a Night Bus be? And how did it pop out of thin air? And if it's a Night bus, wouldn't the day bus come right now instead of you?", she asked curiously.

"Actually miss, it's tha Knight Bus, yah know, with a Kay, and might you be a muggle born, you seem kind of lost! And finally, the knight bus is a top notch bus for only tha best of tha witches and wizards, taking them any where they might want tah go! That'el be six galleons for a ma'am, seven for a sir, and free for kids ages 10 and under!", he answered all in one breath. "Also, I'm Stan Shunpike, and I'll be yer junior conductor today."

"Alright then," said Harri with a sly smile. "I'll have one free ticket to-was it King's Road?- yes, King's Road London. I'm turning eleven in 7 hours and 29 minutes". Stan gave a dumbstruck look and opened the door wider for her inside, and she walked in.

With a flash and a bang, the big purple bus arrived in record time to, coincidentally, the SC.

"Thank you!", she said sweetly before walking out. the SC in itself wasn't anything special, but she felt something as she walked into the fated place.

"Why, you're Harri Potter!", said an familiar voice from the back of the room.

"Well, yeah, but, how do you know who I am?", she replied warily.

"I was and old friend of your parents, but I was exiled to the muggle world for being a werewolf. I don't suppose you remember me, it's Uncle Moony!", said the disembodied voice.

A spark echoed in her mind, Unca Mooey. HE was the only one who even offered any love by helping her when she needed it, or, on one rare occasion, giving her the one and only blanket she ever got. It had been so long, even her ultra fast photographic memory had to work a little to remember, and it would need a little push, said push being the werewolf in front of her.

"Uncle Moony, I do remember you! I didn't know that you would be working here in the splicing center or I would have come earlier regardless of if i had enough money of not, just to visit you! Why couldn't you contact me? Why didn't you take me away from the Dursley's? I thought you cared about me!", she confusedly asked, almost disgusted of what she might unearth about her 'favorite Uncle Moony'.

"I'm so sorry Harri! I would have taken you and Harold the minute Dumbledore dropped you and him on that blasted doorstep! I'm so sorry, but he used his power of the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizenmagot to make sure no one could take you without being sentenced to the Veil of Death, and I'm sorry to say that means me too." he whispered the last part regretfully, and she could tell he truly wasn't lying and was trying to make her understand with every fiber of his being. She could see it, she could see it in those tired, worn amber eyes that had seen too much in too little time. The eyes of an old, battle worn man.

"I believe you", she said,"but I came here for a splicing, and a splicing I shall get!"

"Aye, Aye cap'in!", he said with a cheeky smile, laid back now that he had gotten that off of his chest

"Oh just get on with it already!".

When they entered the splicing room, she was amazed. It was floor to ceiling filled with jars that had labels like cat hair, dog blood, and chicken gizzard. There had to be almost every animal you can think of in a jar. Then, at the very end, there was a tube that you would use for chemo therapy, but it had a hole looking thing where she guessed you would put the jar fro your animal.

"OK, this is how it works. You go into the tube. We put your jar of animal DNA in the chute and implant what you want from the DNA, for example, you want reflexes from a cat. When you come out from the tube you are a new you! Simple enough, right?", Remus explained.

Sure, simple.

"Will it hurt, and can I have more than one animal's DNA? Also, do you have magical creatures?", she asked.

"If you put more than one creature than it will hurt enough to be authorized to give you pain killers because the DNA needs time to not only become compatible and bonded with you, but also your other animal DNA. And yes, we do have magical creatures. Now, take your pick and you'll be on your way to an experience of a life time, nothing you have ever done before will be like this, and for only 65 pounds plus tax!", he said exuberantly.

"Was the end really necessary?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, well, you said there were magical animals too, right, so where are they?" she wondered.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! They're under a notice me not charm, I'll just take it off for you-All right then, they're off now." the unwilling werewolf stated.

"Thanks. All right, I'll have, hmmm, how about Basilisk, Hungarian Horntail, Nundu, Dangle Fae, pixie, and pegasus. That's seven magical creature, which will increase the chances of the creature's innate magic bonding more securely with my own. I want fangs, poison, scales, magic, and reflexes from the basilisk, scales, tail, reflexes, and magic from the dragon, allure, magic, and overall beauty from the faerie, ears, reflexes, magic, and hight from the nundu, wings, magic, and purity from the pegasus, and lastly, quick hand, quick thinking, and magic from the pixie."

Remus quickly gathered all the correct materials and shoved them in the tube. He then entered the necessities in the computer screen and had Harri change into loose hospital scrubs. Once the scrubs were on, he ushered her into the human tube. After few beeps and boops she felt a strong, uncomfortably tingling sensation all over her body, as if her body was asleep. After about 15 minutes of this she felt the painful feeling of having every hair on her body, even on her head, seared of, every nerve torn off and quickly replaced, every skin cell torn off and regrown as hair less, smooth scales, having wings grown out of her back, having ears sprouting from her head, a tail out of her lower back and regrowing her head hair, among other things such as her nails falling out and regrowing. Ouch. But, not really, all she felt was something akin to a bad sunburn at its peak in various parts of her body. When she got out of the tube after 30 grueling minutes of pain and boredom she couldn't believe who she was seeing in the mirror. The person in front of her was '5"3 with bronze "skin" that you could see faint diamond depressions in if you knew what you were looking for. She had a long, cascading waterfall of glossy raven hair with gold highlights tumbling down her back in curls. High, aristocratic cheekbones accented large almond shaped, emerald green eyes with gold and purple flecks and shards danced in them framed by long, curled lashes. A long, black, furry tail with poison tipped spikes on the bottom that matched with the pointed ears peaking out of the top of her head swirled around like a cat's. The most prominent thing, however, were the white, feathery wings trailing down her back like Maleficent. Full, plush lips were giving a mysterious smile, and she couldn't help but open her mouth. Yep, just like she thought, her canine teeth were sharper than usual, like they were filed to a point. She gave a cat like grin. This was going to be _fun!_ Harri stretched her new muscles, listening to the stiff joints pop _._

"It feels like a bad sunburn... must be from the new "skin"..."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes when you grow entirely new skin or hair all over your body or something."

"Okay."

"Soooo...what do I do know?"

"Well, traditionally, we would take you to a bath filled with stuff that peels of dead skin that's sticking to your new skin, and then take you to a hot shower to rinse all that skin off, as well as washing your hair with shampoo that keeps it from falling out from the slight radiation we have to use in all splicings. You only have to do it once, because the hair only falls out when it touches a certain chemical used in all shampoos. The shampoo we use actually is only a serum that protects it from that chemical and does not actually clean, but funnily enough it works as a hair growth serum so don't be surprised if your hair grows to be as long as Rapunzel's!" Remus said with a laugh. "But, as we do with all magical beings that come for splicing, we give them the list of magical blocks, memory charms, and curses placed on said person, as well as who did it and the reason it was done purposely with the parents agreeing to it, such as putting blocks on a magical baby so it won't have crazy accidental magic, or out of malice or something. If it is done out of malice, or something else besides the baby thing, then it is put as unknown because it wasn't registered. All of these blocks and such have been printed on this piece of paper, but because of splicing they've all been taken off, I just anted you to be aware of what was placed on you. Here" He handed her the piece of paper.

She gasped as she speed read the paper.

 **BLOCKS, CURSES, AND MEMORY CHARMS**

 **(B)-accidental magic-NURSE MARIDETH EVE-DROPPER-crazy accidental magic**

 **2.(B)-95% OF MAGIC BLOCKED- ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNNKOWN**

 **3\. (B)- MAGICAL LANGUAGE (PARSLETOUNGE)- ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNKNOWN**

 **4\. (B)- MAGICAL TALENT (AFINITY TO MAGICAL CREATURES)-ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNKNOWN**

 **5\. CURSE (C)- UNLUCKINESS-ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNKNOWN**

 **6\. (B)- TALENT IN DARK MAGIC-ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNKNOWN**

 **7\. (B)- TALENT IN LIGHT MAGIC-ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNKNOWN**

 **8\. (B)- TALENT IN GREY MAGIC-ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNKNOWN**

 **9\. (B)- TALENT IN MIND MAGIKS-ALBUS P.W.B. DUMBLEDORE-UNKNOWN**

"Wow! I didn't know I had all those spells weighing down on me! Come to think of it, I do feel like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders." Harri exclaimed. "Now, what about that bath, I feel as if I'm swimming in skin..."

One relaxing bath later, she went out into the world, ready to take it on head first.


	5. Chapter 5

As Harri ran back to the Dursley's, laughing all the way, she came up with a plan to get revenge against Harold, her Aunt, and her uncle. Hmmm...what to do to the tormentors of your very being... Harri skidded to a stop a number four and snapped her fingers.

" I got it!" She exclaimed. She then proceeded to rub her hands together and laughed like a maniac.

Okay, that was too weird. She made a mental note to not ever do that again.

Alright. Here's the game plan. She takes the Dursleys and Harold to the scplicing center while they're asleep, and have petunia fully transformed into a horse, and Harold and Vernon into pigs. then send them into a slaughter house. I think you get the idea. Now, Harri normally wouldn't kill someone, but she was just doing the world a favor, after all, removing one of the biggest, nastiest warts on the behind of the world, removing a link in the worlds worst chain. As she thought that, a warm pulse came from her forehead, right where her scar was, as if it were _pleased_ with her or thinking such a thing. Oh God, what was she thinking?! Killing someone? And being okay with it? She wondered if the scplicing had made her slightly mad. No, she would think of something else, but for now, at the part of normal, innocent girl.

She walked into the house and started examining her body, looking for other differences that she didn't see in he brief look in the mirror. Soon, she heard the Dursley's pull up in to the driveway, and started to hide her new...appendages. Now, she just looked like an unnaturally beautiful girl. Why, you my ask, did she want to look like a delicate flower of a faerie, with a symmetrical face and an allure no boy, or man, could resist? Or why did she hide her new appendages?. This answer is simple.

When Harri was left to clean while the Dursley's were asleep, she finished early and saw a movie was on the telly. She turned the volume down real low and started to watch the movie, one called The Hunger Games. Now, you may know that one tribute made herself seem weak and pathetic, but in reality it was a trick. This is what Harri was doing. No one expects a pretty, angel of a girl to be a devious, cunning, fighter. You lure them with your beauty, then poison them, quick and fast, so that they don't even know they're dead when the poison hits them. She was going to appeal to the Dursley's nature, being absurdly beautiful, and absurdly normal.

When the Dursley's finally came back, Harri knew that the look of shock on their disgusting faces would make her guffaw for years to come. They were so shocked it was shocking.

"Girl? is that you?"

"What happened to you?"

"How are you suddenly hot?"

Petunia sniffed at her, obviously jealous that an eleven year old girl had more boobs than her and was making her husband stare at her in a way he hadn't done to Petunia in years. The boys however, were currently leering at her, Vernon completely forgetting that she was his ELEVEN YEAR OLD NIECE and Harold forgetting that she was his SISTER.

"well… erm… uh… IM SORRY WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH MAJOR NOSEBLEEDS WE'LL BE NEVER I THINK WE'RE GONNA DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS ANY WAY WE'LL BE BACK PROBABLY NEVER OK BYE!" Vernon stammered out, obviously flustered, confused, and slightly upset. He ran to the bathroom, dragging a bleeding Harold out with him.

"you… you..little girl...go RIGHT NOW! INTO YOUR CUPBOARD! NOOOOWWWW!" Petunia blared out.

"Oh my Petunia, you seem to be making quite the ruckus, you wouldn't want the neighbors to think anything, would you?" Harri replied, eyebrow raised with a cool smirk on her face. Sure enough, Mrs. Number-7-at-Privet-Drive was craning her overly large neck above the fence.

However, On the outside, she looked cool, calm, and the epitome of a Slytherin, which made the scar pulse happily again, but on the inside, she was terrified. The scplicing may have taken away her physical scars, but she was still affected, and she would be till the end of her days. Nothing could take away the horrible things those people, no not people, those...those _things_ , did to her. As she examined her long nails, she hoped Petunia wouldn't notice the minuscule tremors coursing throughout her body.

Petunia swallowed her rage and silently pointed her bony finger to the cupboard and Harri complied with a smirk on her face. It didn't occur to her that she might not fit, but there was always magic.

With a twinkling in her multi colored emerald eyes, she whispered,

"Show time".

 **Hello Everyone! This is really important so please read!**

 **I originally posted this about a year or two ago on wattpad and recently decided to post it here. However, I have not edited it nor have I fix the numerous plot holes from my beginning years of writing, which is why all the previous chapters are of lower quality than everything prior to the first half of this chapter. I will edit these beginning chapters at one point, but not in the very near future. Also, my update times are very sporadic so…. I don't know when the next update will be. I also don't have a beta, so expect mistakes. If you wan to be my beta, P.M me or leave a comment. Also, if you ask a question I will answer the in authors notes or whatever I feel like. We all know I'm a lonely person inside, so please comment! It makes my day, you don't even know. If you comment, I may just update sooner…..**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **WhenTheSunRiseSets J**


End file.
